Original Character : I Fantasy
by RiYuki19
Summary: Apa kalian tau apa itu original character? Pernah tidak kalian membuat original character? Percaya dan meyakini original character itu benar-benar hidup? "Barusan gue liat Hinata dari sini. Nah, kalian pasti habis kencan, ya kan? Udah ngaku aja deh, gak usah malu-malu ayam gitu!" Sasuke kencan sama Hinata? WHAAT? Bukannya Sasuke suka sama Sakura? CHAPTER UPDATE -I Like Her-
1. Chapter 1

Apa kalian tau apa yang itu original character? Pernah tidak kalian membuat original character? Percaya dan meyakini original character itu benar-benar hidup? Tentunya mereka hanya hidup dalam dunia kita sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau original character buatan kita benar-benar hidup? Mereka hidup dan ada kalau kau mempercayainya.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate, OOC terutama Sasuke dan Hinata, OC (Ya, seperti pada judulnya di cerita ini akan ada OC), gaje, bahasa gak jelas (kadang baku, kadang gak), DLDR!  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Fantasy/Humor**

**Story By : Riku19, dedicated to OC lovers, myself and for readers **

**Please enjoy this story, Happy Read**

**xxxx**

**Original Character : I Just Fantasy**

**Chapter 1**

**-Introduction : My Name Sasuke-**

**xxx**

Nama gue Sasuke, umur lima belas tahun. Tahun ini gue resmi jadi murid sekolah di Konoha. Gue hanya murid biasa seperti anak-anak lainnya. Gak ada yang istimewa dari gue, bahkan bisa dikatakan gue ini terlalu biasa, kecuali dalam hal pelajaran yang bisa dikatakan gue masternya dan satu lagi, gue seneng bikin gambar karakter. Gue bahkan bercita-cita mau jadi seorang _character design_ nantinya. Tapi sayang karena kebiasaan gue yang demen gambar-gambar sendiri, gue gak punya temen karena gue dianggap aneh dan banyak yang berpikir kalau gue itu otaku akut. Suatu hari saat gue nemu buku aneh di perpustakaan sekolah. Bukunya bersampul putih dan ada tulisan di dalam bukunya yang bertuliskan apa yang kita gambar bisa jadi kenyataan. Penasaran, akhirnya gue coba gambar sebuah karakter yang dulunya pernah gue temuin di gudang rumah gue. Ajaib! Gambar itu beneran jadi kenyataan, tapi sayangnya cuma gue yang bisa ngeliat sosoknya. Mau tau gimana kisah gue sama OC buatan gue?

.

.

.

"Eh, mau kemana lu. Sini dulu!" seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeret pemuda itu ke pinggir.

"Kalian mau apa? Lepasin, gue mau masuk kelas!" Sasuke meronta-ronta dengan panik.

"Lu adeknya si Itachi, kan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengamati Sasuke.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" dengus Sasuke dengan sewot.

"Kok lu beda banget sih sama Itachi? Lu sama sekali gak ada mirip-miripnya sama dia!" celetuk seorang pemuda lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih yang dia sisir ke belakang dan mengikat sedikit rambutnya itu.

"Curiga jangan-jangan lo itu adek adopsi!" samber pemuda lainnya yang berambut merah.

"Ngomong apaan sih? Gak penting tau! Lepasin gue!" Sasuke jadi merasa risih dengan semua komentar-komentar itu.

"Woi, udah-udah lepasin! Kasian entar nangis lagi!" kata si rambut putih sambil memberikan tatapan yang mengejek pada Sasuke.

Jujur, ini bukan kali pertamanya dia diberi komentar seperti itu. Karena nyaris hampir semua orang yang tau, tidak percaya kalau Sasuke dan Itachi adalah kakak-beradik. Pasalnya penampilan mereka berdua bagaikan bumi dan langit. Itachi yang selalu tampil keren dengan rambut panjang khasnya yang diikat ke belakang dan banyak digilai wanita. Sementara Sasuke selalu tampil suram dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, baju yang terlalu rapih dan dianggap kuno serta kacamata tebal yang tak pernah ketinggalan.

Anak-anak itu akhirnya melepaskan Sasuke dan Sasuke segera berlari dengan panik menuju gedung sekolah. Dia khawatir kalau anak-anak itu akan mengejarnya dan meledeknya lagi seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghadapi saja mereka?" muncul sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah heran.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Kau tau sendiri, kan? Mereka itu teman-teman Itachi! Kalau sampai aku ribut dengan mereka, Itachi bisa marah padaku. Lagipula... " balas Sasuke sambil membuka lokernya dan meletakkan beberapa buku-bukunya di dalam sana. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia lanjutkan.

"Lagipula kau takut menghadapi mereka!" sambar pemuda serba biru itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku—" sebenarnya Sasuke ingin langsung melancarkan protes, tapi baru saja dia buka mulut omongannya sudah dipotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak gadis itu yang segera mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah gado-gado. Antara wajah cemas bercampur marah.

Sebelumnya mari kita perkenalkan dulu mengenai gadis berambut _bubbble gum_ ini. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia dan Sasuke sudah berteman semenjak mereka duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Sakura adalah gadis yang begitu supel dan paling tak bisa diam kalau melihat ada orang lain yang sedang kesusahan. Sejak kecil kalau Sasuke di_bully_ sama orang lain, Sakura adalah orang paling pertama yang akan maju membela teman masa kecilnya itu. Gadis itu bahkan pernah meninju Itachi yang pernah tak sengaja membuat Sasuke kecil menangis.

"Aku melihat dari jendela kelas kalau anak-anak akatsuki mendekatimu. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan cemas.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku... Mereka hanya bertanya apa aku adik Itachi, apa bukan," jawab Sasuke menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun jujur dia merasa terusik dengan perlakuan akatsuki tadi.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa? Tapi kenapa wajahmu murung?" Sakura menyelidiki raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak resah.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kita masuk kelas!" Sasuke dengan cepat bergerak meninggalkan lokernya. Dia tidak mau sampai Sakura mengetahui kegelisahan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura cemas atau terlalu memikirkannya.

"Dasar anak bodoh... " gumam pemuda yang tadi berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke tunggu aku!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas**

* * *

Tampak semua murid sedang serius mendengarkan Tsunade yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka, termasuk Sasuke yang dari tadi sangat fokus dengan apa yang sedang diterangkan Tsunade.

"Sasuke, kapan kita pulang? Aku sudah bosan... " saat sedang serius-seriusnya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Waa! Ja-jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu, baka!" reflek Sasuke terkejut dan hampir menjerit layaknya gadis-gadis remaja kalau lagi ketemu sama idolanya.

"Aku bosan," ucap pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Kalau bosan kau pulang saja! Siapa suruh tadi ikut kemari, hah?" rutuk Sasuke yang benar-benar kesal kenapa temannya ini sangat plin-plan sekali. Tadi bilang mau ikut ke sekolah tapi sekarang malah bilang bosan dan mau pulang.

"Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik pemuda berambut hitam itu yang sedang grasak-grusuk sendiri.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, bu!" sahut Sasuke gelagapan.

"Kembali menulis," kata Tsunade sambil kembali menerangkan.

"Lihat, kan? Gara-gara kau aku jadi kena tegur! Sudah pulang sana sebelum ada yang melihatmu!" omel Sasuke sambil kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Yang bisa melihatku, kan hanya kau!" ucap sosok itu mengingatkan. Sasuke langsung tepok jidat dengan pasrah bisa-bisa dia melupakan bagian itu.

"Sasuke... Dia kenapa, ya?" diam-diam Sakura yang duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Sudah sekarang menghilanglah dan jangan ganggu aku belajar!" kata Sasuke menyuruh sosok itu untuk pergi.

"Terserahlah... " tak lama sosok itu menghilang dari penglihatan Sasuke.

Kelas kembali tenang, tak ada satu murid pun yang bicara. Tapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang masuk sambil mendobrak pintu kelas.

_BRAKKKH!_

Pintu kelas sukses didobrak dengan barbar.

"UWAAAAA GUA TELAAAT!" tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang lagi jejeritan frustasi dengan tak tahu malunya.

"SENSEI! TOLONG SENSEI JANGAN HUKUM GUE! AMPUNI HAMBAMU INI, SENSEI!" dengan gaya yang dramatis pemuda pirang itu langsung sembah sujud, mohon-mohon di depan Tsunade.

Pemuda pirang itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan bisa dikatakan dia cukup dekat dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya pemuda itu baru-baru ini saja akrab dengan Sasuke. Tujuan pemuda itu mendekati Sasuke sebenarnya karena dia sedang naksir dengan Sakura dan dia meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis super galak itu.

"Karena hari ini _mood_ saya sedang baik jadi kamu saya maafkan. Tapi kalau sampai terlambat lagi besok, kamu harus siap-siap lari sepuluh putaran mengelilingi sekolah!" kata Tsunade yang kayaknya lagi berbaik hati.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" bales Naruto sambil teriak segede-gedenya di depan muka Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap pasrah melihat kelakuan Naruto. Bagaimana kisah Sasuke dan teman-temannya serta OC miliknya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : New story? Yes it is. Hahaha bikin lagi anggap saja pelampiasan setelah sekian lama bervakum ria dari dunia tulis-menulis dan pas balik malah dapet ide kayak gini. Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang seorang pencipta OC juga nasib OCnya (diantara kalian pasti ada yang pernah bikin OC sendiri bahkan gak sedikit yang menggambar OC buatannya sendiri, kan?). Jadi seperti judulnya, pada cerita ini bakalan ada OC (OC haters lebih baik tak perlu membaca ini daripada gw kena semprot). Di sini gw mau menceritakan tentang tokoh-tokoh Naruto yang diam-diam membuat OCnya sendiri heheheh.

Sasuke yang biasanya super keren, cool dan laen-laen yang bagus-bagus gw bikin beda walopun sikap coolnya masih nempel dan Hinata di sini bakalan jadi dark girl. **Di sini gw buka lowongan OC** (sertakan gender, sifat, ciri-ciri dan background OC) kirim lewat PM biar lebih aman :D atau lewat kotak review bisa (tapi lebih enaknya lewat PM biar bisa lebih terperinci).

.

.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. My Original Character

Apa kalian tau apa itu original character? Pernah tidak kalian membuat original character? Percaya dan meyakini original character itu benar-benar hidup? Tentunya mereka hanya hidup dalam dunia kita sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau original character buatan kita benar-benar hidup? Mereka hidup dan ada kalau kau mempercayainya.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate, OOC terutama Sasuke dan Hinata, OC (Ya, seperti pada judulnya di cerita ini akan ada OC), gaje, bahasa gak jelas (kadang baku, kadang gak), DLDR!  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Fantasy/Humor**

**Story By : Riku19, dedicated to OC lovers, myself and for readers **

**Please enjoy this story, Happy Read**

**xxxx**

**Original Character : I Just Fantasy**

**Chapter 2**

**-My Original Character-**

**xxx**

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas langsung berhamburan keluar. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan ketimbang berada di keramaian karena salah-salah dia bisa menjadi bahan ejekan atau yang lebih parah dari itu dia bisa kena _bully_.

"SASUKEEEEE!" teriak Naruto dengan mata berbinar menghampiri Sasuke yang sedak asik menyeruput tehnya.

"Naruto! Kecilkan suaramu, ini di perpustakaan bukan di hutan!" Sasuke langsung memberi peringatan pada Naruto untuk mengecilkan suara cemprengnya.

"Oopsss, hehehehe... " pemuda itu langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil cengengesan.

"Ada apa?" dengus Sasuke dengan tampang bete. Dia sudah hapal benar, Naruto pasti mau menanyakan tentang Sakura kepadanya.

"Biasa lah mau tanya-tanya soal Sakura!" celetuk Naruto yang jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap asik membaca buku yang sedang dia pegang.

"Gue mau tanya, cowok yang disukai Sakura itu yang seperti apa, sih?" tanya Naruto sambil cengar-cengir kuda.

"Yang jelas dia gak suka sama cowok lemah!" jawab Sasuke sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baguslah!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja nyengir lebar sambil menggebrak meja membuat penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang asik duduk langsung melotot ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit saat Naruto menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hahahaha, tidak ada apa-apa. Tadinya gue mikir kalian berdua pacaran!" balas Naruto sambil memelankan suaranya, "tapi kayaknya lo bukan kriteria Sakura, karena... Errr elo itu lemah hehehehe... " balas Naruto sambil nyengir canggung gara-gara dia kelepasan ngomong, bilang kalau Sasuke itu lemah.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung mendengus sebal mendengar ungkapan Naruto tentang dirinya. Tapi semua yang dibilang Naruto adalah fakta dan dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia memang lemah.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya. Gue mau latihan basket dulu sama anak-anak!" Naruto bergegas keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan. Suasana hening sesaat.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja yang sebenarnya saja pada Naruto," celetuk sosok yang selalu mendampingi Sasuke itu.

"Katakan apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyit heran sambil melirik sosok di sebelahnya.

"Jangan bersikap sok cuek begitu. Sebenarnya kau suka pada Sakura, iya kan?" omongannya berhasil membuat semburat merah pada kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Bagiku sudah bisa berteman saja dengan Sakura sudah cukup... " ucap Sasuke dengan pasrah.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau mau memendam perasaanmu dari Sakura?" satu pertanyaan yang tepat mengenai perasaan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura sejak mereka bertemu di taman, saat umur mereka masih kecil.

**Flashback...**

_Saat itu Sasuke kecil sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman. Anak kecil itu tengah menikmati es krim yang baru saja dibelinya. Tapi tiba-tiba datang sekelompok anak yang mendatangi Sasuke._

_Pluk!_

_Salah satu dari anak-anak itu memukul tangan Sasuke dan membuat es krim yang dia pegang terjatuh._

_"Berani sekali kau duduk di area kami!" kata salah seorang anak yang bertubuh paling besar._

_"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang boleh duduk di sini, kok," tegas Sasuke dengan gaya yang sedikit angkuh._

_"Beraninya kau!" mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sok membuat anak besar itu menjadi geram._

_BUAGH!_

_Satu pukulan mendarat telak di wajah Sasuke dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi ayunan._

_"Sudah bos, kita pukuli saja dia biar kapok!" hasut salah seorang anak kepada anak besar tersebut._

_"Benar juga, hehehehe... " anak besar itu menyeringai. Dengan cepat dia menyeret Sasuke._

_Bak!_

_Bik!_

_Buk!_

_Duagh!_

_Akhirnya anak-anak itu memukuli Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam saja saat dipukuli._

_"HEEEEYYY! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" seorang gadis kecil berambut pink berteriak keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang sedang memukuli Sasuke._

_"Itu Sakura, ayo lari!" anak-anak itu langsung lari berhamburan saat melihat gadis pink itu lari mendekati mereka._

_"Dasar anak-anak nakal!" dengusnya sambil berkacak pinggang membelakangi Sasuke, "hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya yang berbalik ke arah Sasuke._

_"Iya aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor._

_"Namaku Sakura. Kalau anak-anak itu berani memukulimu lagi, panggil saja aku!" kata gadis manis yang bernama Sakura itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke._

_Saat itulah hati Sasuke merasa hangat terhadap Sakura._

**End flashback**.

Sejak kejadian itu Sakura dan Sasuke jadi berteman. Setiap Sasuke mengalami masalah terutama pada anak-anak nakal, Sakura pasti akan maju untuk membelanya. Mengenang masa-masa kecilnya bersama Sakura membuat hati Sasuke jadi menghangat dan tanpa sadar bibirnya merekah, dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Haduh... Dia pasti sedang mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak sekarang," ucap sosok biru itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, berisik! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja!" balas Sasuke merasa terusik, "sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi mau masuk," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berbalik.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat berbalik hendak mengembalikan buku, dia melihat sosok Hinata yang berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan wajah menunduk. Sasuke langsung keringat dingin. Pasalnya gadis itu suka datang dan pergi begitu saja.

'_A-astaga... Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadari kehadirannya? Jangan-jangan dia melihatku berbicara sendiri lagi,'_ batin Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Dasar aneh... " ucap gadis itu dengan pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu langsung melengos pergi.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" begitu Hinata pergi _Clown_ langsung tertawa hebat. Dia bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja dengan keras.

"Heh, kenapa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Sasuke langsung sewot dan memasang wajah masam.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang aneh menyebut orang lain 'aneh' hahahaha, itu lucu sekali!" jawabnya yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa dan malah semakin menjadi.

"Berhenti mengtertawaiku!" omel Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hahahahahahaha... Aku mencoba untuk menahannya tapi susah!" ucapnya yang tetap asik tertawa dan sekarang sukses guling-gulingan di lantai, Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat kegilaan OC buatannya.

Sebelumnya mari kita kenalkan sosok tak terlihat ini. Dia adalah _original character_ buatan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia bukan murni benar-benar ciptaan Sasuke. Dulu saat usianya masih begitu kecil, Sasuke menemukan sebuah buku yang di dalamnya ada sebuah gambar. Gambar itu terlihat sudah dibuat cukup lama dan kertas pada gambar itu juga tampak tua. Sasuke yang saat itu merasa tertarik akhirnya menggambarnya ulang.

Setelah itu gambar tersebut menjadi satu-satunya teman bagi Sasuke yang sering ditinggal sendirian oleh orang tuanya sementara Itachi lebih senang bermain di luar. Segala keluh kesahnya dia ceritakan pada gambar itu dan Sasuke menganggap dan memperlakukan gambar itu seperti manusia. Sasuke menamakan karakter buatannya dengan sebutan _Clown_ karena pakaian yang dikenakan sang karakter pada waktu pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya benar-benar mirip seorang _clown_.

Kemudian di lain waktu Sasuke menemukan sebuah buku aneh di perpustakaan sekolah. Pada buku itu ada sebuah tulisan yang menyatakan apapun yang digambar di dalam buku itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Karena penasaran Sasuke mencoba menggambar karakter buatannya di dalam buku itu dan secara ajaib gambar yang dia buat menjadi hidup. Sejak saat itu sang karakter selalu menemani Sasuke kemana pun dia pergi. Meski kadang sang karakter membuatnya kesal, tapi Sasuke merasa beruntung karena setidaknya dia tidak sendirian dan memiliki teman.

"Apa kau tidak merasa? Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu terkadang seperti bisa melihatmu." Sasuke masih merasa resah karena beberapa kali Hinata sempat memergokinya sedang berbicara dengan _Clown_ dan tatapan kosong gadis itu seperti melihat ke arah _Clown_ yang tak seharusnya bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Hahahaha... Entahlah Sasuke. Kalau benar dia bisa melihatku kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?" balas _Clown_ sambil menyeka air matanya, "kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan," katanya lagi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke kelas." Sasuke akhirnya tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dia bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

Tapi begitu di luar perpustakaan dia malah bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Seorang guru aneh yang entah kenapa sepertinya tertarik sekali pada Sasuke. Guru ajaib itu bahkan rela pindah sekolahan dari Otogakure (tempat dulu Sasuke sempat bersekolah) ke Konohagakure.

"Suke-chan! Saya senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" ucapnya yang tak malu-malu langsung memeluk Sasuke di depan umum. Membuat para murid yang tengah berlalu-lalang langsung membicarakan keduanya.

"_Sensei_ apa-apaan, sih? Gak enak diliatin orang-orang, nih!" Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga langsung menyingkirkan Orochimaru dari dirinya dan tanpa menunggu lama-lama lagi, Sasuke langsung kabur menuju kelasnya sebelum Orochimaru menangkapnya kembali.

"Hey, Sasuke tunggu aku!" melihat Sasuke, sang _master_-nya pergi. _Clown_ bergegas membuntuti pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau yang mengganggu Sasuke, eh." Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika dia berlari melewati Orochimaru dan sepintas dia mendengar pria berambut panjang itu bicara yang seolah ditujukan untuknya.

"Apa barusan saja dia berbicara kepadaku?" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Orochimaru yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Suke-chan! Pulang sekolah nanti _sensei_ tunggu di gerbang sekolah!" teriak Orochimaru dengan kumatnya. Setelah itu sosoknya langsung berbalik arah dan pergi menuju kelas lain.

'_Aneh... Untuk sesaat aku merasa dia tadi melihatku... '_ Clown hanya bisa berpikir sejenak dan setelah itu dia kembali berlari menyusul Sasuke.

* * *

**Sorenya...**

* * *

Jam tiga sore tepat sekolah dibubarkan dan anak-anak sudah pulang tentunya. Sasuke yang seharusnya juga sudah pulang lebih memilih untuk berlama-lama sejenak di dalam kelas. Dia harus mengecek kiriman _e-mail_ dari pembaca setianya. Sebagai seorang author pemuda itu merasa perlu untuk membalas pesan yang dikirimkan dari pembacanya.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa di dalam? Ayo pulang!" entah kenapa sejak tadi sang karakter terlihat gelisah. Dengan tidak sabar dia menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu kelas.

"Sebentar lagi! Aku sedang membaca pesan dari Stroberi," teriak Sasuke dari dalam kelas dengan pandangan tetap fokus di depan layar laptop.

"Tidak bisa di rumah saja? Cepatlah pulang, perasaanku tidak enak... " keluhnya yang merasakan akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Ah, nanti saja. Aku sedang serius membaca!" tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Clown, Sasuke terus asik membaca satu-persatu pesan dari Stroberi.

"Dasar... " melihat Sasuke yang bersemangat membalas pesan-pesan Stroberi membuat Clown hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sosoknya akhirnya berbalik ke samping dan pada saat itu dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Orochimaru yang sudah berada di depannya sambil memakai pakaian aneh dan memegang beberapa kertas mantra pengusir iblis.

"IBLIS! ENYAH KAU!" teriak Orochimaru dengan tiba-tiba sambil melempar-lemparkan kertas mantra itu ke arah Clown.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Clown mundur menghindari lemparan-lemparan kertas yang bisa menimbulkan api itu.

"_Sensei_? Apa yang sedang _sensei_ lakukan?" Sasuke yang tadinya sedang asik membalas pesan akhirnya menjadi kaget dengan keributan yang terjadi. Dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Orochimaru. Ingin mengetahui apa sedang gurunya lakukan.

"TENANG SASUKE, SENSEI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" teriakan Orochimaru malah semakin menjadi dan tak jelas, "IBLIS HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN DARI MUKA BUMI DAN SASUKE HARUS BERTAHAN HIDUP!" ucapnya lagi sambil kembali mengibas-ngibaskan kertas mantra itu.

"Iblis? Apa yang _sensei_ maksud?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja dia!" Orochimaru tepat menunjuk ke arah Clown. Tak dapat diragukan lagi kalau dia memang dapat melihat sosok sang karakter. Sasuke dan Clown hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Orochimaru dapat melihat karakter buatan Sasuke?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Thanks buat yang udah baca dan buat yang udah kirim OCnya harap bersabar ditunggu kemunculannya heheheh. Bagi yang mau daftar OC masih bisa tapi lewat PM saja. Gak banyak komentar deh, selamat membaca dan menikmati.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING ^_^d


	3. Another Character

Apa kalian tau apa itu original character? Pernah tidak kalian membuat original character? Percaya dan meyakini original character itu benar-benar hidup? Tentunya mereka hanya hidup dalam dunia kita sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau original character buatan kita benar-benar hidup? Mereka hidup dan ada kalau kau mempercayainya.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya Sasuke dikejutkan dengan Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyatakan kalau Clown adalah iblis yang harus dimusnahkan! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate, OOC terutama Sasuke dan Hinata, OC (Ya, seperti pada judulnya di cerita ini akan ada OC), gaje, bahasa gak jelas (kadang baku, kadang gak), DLDR!  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Fantasy/Humor**

**Story By : Riku19, dedicated to OC lovers, myself and for readers **

**Please enjoy this story, Happy Read**

**xxxx**

**Original Character : I Just Fantasy**

**Chapter 3  
**

**-Another Character-  
**

**xxx**

"_Se-sensei_ bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke yang tak percaya kalau Orochimaru bisa melihat karakter buatan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa! Dia ini adalah iblis yang selalu menempel padamu dan membuat kehidupanmu terganggu!" tuduh Orochimaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang karakter.

"Sekarang pergilah iblis! Jangan mendekati muridku!" Orochimaru langsung mengusir-ngusir Clown layaknya sedang mengusir ayam. "DENGAN KEKUATAN ULAR AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! CIAAAT!" Orochimaru langsung bergaya ala-ala siluman ular putih yang di pelem-pelem silat.

"Rasakan ini! Jurus maut patokan ular sanca! Heyaaaa!" dengan pedenya pria yang umurnya hampir sama dengan ibunya Sasuke itu langsung melancarkan serangan ke arah Clown.

Clown yang melihat Orochimaru menyerang ke arahnya reflek segera menghindar ke samping. Walhasil Orochimaru yang terlalu bersemangat itu keterusan lari ke depan gak bisa ngerem sampai akhirnya sang guru sableng kepleset.

_BUAGH!_

Sang guru malang sukses nyosor tembok yang ada di depan berkat aksi sok silatnya sendiri. Baik Clown ataupun Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan autis Orochimaru.

"Aduh... Kenapa banyak bintang-bintang, ya? Apa ini udah malam?" ucap Orochimaru ngawur yang kepalanya udah keleyengan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum dia sadar," kata Clown sambil menarik Sasuke untuk buru-buru pergi dari sana.

"I-iya ayo... " balas Sasuke yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan setelah itu dia bergegas cabut dari sana.

.

.

"Gurumu itu benar-benar aneh, Sasuke!" komentar Clown begitu berada di luar teritorial sekolah Konoha. Dia sekarang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan tepat di sisi Sasuke.

"Mana aku tau! Dari dulu memang sudah begitu!" dengus Sasuke sambil angkat bahu, "tapi kenapa dia bisa melihatmu, ya... " sambung Sasuke lagi kepikiran mengenai Orochimaru yang bisa melihat sosok karakter buatannya. Bukankah harusnya hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihatnya?

"Mana aku tau!" gantian Clown yang bersikap cuek sambil angkat bahu membuat Sasuke langsung memasang wajah kesal karena kata-katanya di _copy paste_ oleh sang karakter.

* * *

**Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha...**

* * *

Malam itu Sasuke tidur lebih awal. Dia tampak kelelahan setelah banyak menulis cerita yang dia _publish_. Meski masih berstatus amatir dan tidak banyak cerita yang dia buat, Sasuke masih tetap berusaha untuk meng-_update _cerita yang dia buat. Niatnya dia ingin terus menulis sampai ceritanya itu tamat, apalagi dengan adanya seorang pembaca yang bernama Stroberi selalu memberikannya dukungan, membuat Sasuke selalu bersemangat.

Clown yang melihat Sasuke tertidur pada meja laptopnya segera memindahkan anak itu dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar menuju teras halaman depan rumah Sasuke.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini Clown? Apa Sasuke sudah tidur?" tanya sosok wanita berambut hitam yang datang mendekatinya. Wanita itu adalah Mikoto yang secara jelas dia mampu melihat sosok karakter milik Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Clown langsung berbalik dan mendapati sosok Mikoto sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan lembut, penuh dengan sifat keibuan.

"Ah, aku hanya bosan. Sasuke sudah tertidur, sepertinya dia terlalu lelah," jawabnya sambil mengambil jarak dari Mikoto yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kau menjaga jarak dariku Clown," kata Mikoto yang menyadari Clown seperti sengaja menjauh darinya.

Clown tidak membalas perkataan Mikoto, karena dia memang sengaja menjaga jarak dari wanita itu. Sebelum Sasuke, Mikoto adalah wanita yang menciptakan dirinya 24 tahun silam dan Clown sudah menemani wanita itu selama empat tahun. Terakhir tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas Mikoto seperti membuangnya dan hal itu membuatnya sedih. Dia seperti terlupakan begitu saja oleh Mikoto. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja menemukan gambar dirinya tersimpan di dalam gudang.

"Aku sangat... Merindukanmu." Sebelah tangan Mikoto terjulur ke arah wajah sang karakter. Disentuhnya wajah dingin itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

Sekilas teringat kembali saat-saat mereka bersama di mana mimpi, imajinasi dan khayalannya sebagai gadis remaja masih begitu melekat. Semua hal yang terkubur selama puluhan tahun kini terbuka kembali.

"Kalau kau memang begitu rindu padaku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku Mikoto?" tanyanya pada wanita yang menjadi sahabat dekatnya dulu (yah, kalau memang bisa dikatakan demikian).

"Aku... " desah Mikoto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Clown. Wajahnya tertunduk seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali menemani Sasuke. Selamat malam Mikoto." Akhirnya Clown berjalan masuk menuju kamar Sasuke tanpa melihat Mikoto yang menatapnya penuh makna.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tidak nyata... " ucap Mikoto dengan lirih.

* * *

**Esok paginya...**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Bu!" kata Sasuke yang pagi itu terlihat begitu semangat sekali.

"Selamat pagi sayang," balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut pada anaknya. "Hari ini kau kelihatan semangat sekali," ucap Mikoto dengan sedikit heran karena biasanya Sasuke pasti memasang wajah malas tiap mau pergi ke sekolah.

"Iya dong!" seru Sasuke menggebu-gebu, "itu karena hari ini aku ada kencan sama Sakura!" sambungnya sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan diiringi _background_ ombak di belakangnya. Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat jiwa remaja anaknya sekarang.

"Aku berangkat!" teriaknya langsung bergegas pergi keluar setelah menghabiskan segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto.

Melihat Sasuke sudah berlari keluar, Clown segera berjalan santai menyusul anak remaja itu. Saat itulah Mikoto memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Clown. Aku titip Sasuke padamu," ucapnya sambil setengah membungkuk sopan pada sang karakter.

"Heh... Atarimae," balasnya sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong memang benar Sakura mengajakmu untuk berkencan?" tanya Clown sembari melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan –aku tidak percaya- ke Sasuke.

"Sakura bilang dia ingin bicara denganku di perpustakaan sekolah nanti," jawab Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

"Oh, hanya seperti itu saja bukan kencan namanya!" sambar Clown yang langsung merontokkan segala khayalan indah Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Aku tau itu!" Sasuke langsung pasang muka bete, "tapi setidaknya biarkan aku berpikir demikian," ucapnya lagi yang sedang asik-asik mengkhayal tapi malah diusik.

'_Lagipula... Tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku sekedar membayangkannya saja... '_ batinnya yang menaruh harapan besar pada Sakura.

* * *

**Sesampainya di kelas...**

* * *

"Sasuke!" begitu melihat Sasuke datang, Sakura langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dengan antusias.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Sasuke tak kalah bersemangat.

"Nanti istirahat temani aku ke perpustakan karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," kata gadis itu sambil mengerling jenaka.

"Pastinya!" sahut Sasuke sambil mengangguk senang. Setelah itu keduanya bersama-sama masuk ke dalam kelas.

Selama dalam pelajaran dilewati Sasuke dengan perasaan tak sabar. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memutar jam pada dinding sekolah ke jam istirahat agar dia bisa cepat-cepat berduaan dengan Sakura. Menit demi menit, detik demi detik dilalui Sasuke dengan rasa berdebar. Dia bahkan hampir menghabiskan tiap detiknya menghitung sudah berapa lama jarum pada jam itu berdetak, sungguh suatu contoh murid yang tidak teladan sodara-sodara (jangan ditiru kelakuan Sasuke kawan-kawan). Sampai akhirnya apa yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke bunyi juga.

_KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!_

"HOREEEEE!" dengan OOC-nya Sasuke langsung teriak lebay begitu sang bel berbunyi.

"Kenapa dia?".

"Dasar aneh!".

"Udah, cupu, belagu, ditambah aneh lagi!".

Begitulah celetukan-celetukan yang terlontar dari murid-murid lain saat melihat tingkah ajaib Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Dia langsung berlari kecil meluncur menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kita jadi ke perpustakaan, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang begitu antusias dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaan senangnya.

"Iya jadi dong!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria, "kau duluan saja, aku mau merapihkan buku-bukuku dulu," ucapnya sambil merapihkan beberapa buku dan kertas yang agak berantakan di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah aku duluan. Aku tunggu di sana ya, Sakura!" Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan langsung berlari dengan semangat meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

**Di perpustakaan...**

* * *

Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Sakura dengan sabar dan tak lama gadis yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam sambil mengulum senyum ke arah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit terpesona saat melihat sosok gadis merah muda itu. Di balik punggungnya Sakura seperti membawa sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku lama tadi," ucap Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja.

"Buku apa itu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang malah jadi lebih tertarik melihat buku yang dibawa temannya itu, "apa kau minta diajari pelajaran? Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tebak Sasuke dengan kurang yakin. Dia tau Sakura gadis yang cukup pintar dan sangat jarang sekali meminta bantuan dalam hal pelajaran kepadanya.

"Ah, bukan-bukan! Ini bukan soal pelajaran!" Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu... " kata gadis itu sambil malu-malu. Lalu dengan perlahan Sakura membuka buku yang dia bawa dengan hati-hati. Tampak ada sedikit rona merah pada wajah gadis itu saat memperlihatkan isi dari buku tersebut.

"Sakura, itu... " Sasuke sedikit hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dari balik buku itu ternyata terdapat sebuah gambar karakter. Tidak terlalu jelas tapi yang pasti itu adalah karakter perempuan berambut pirang dengan sedikit _highlight_ biru pada rambutnya. Yang membuat Sasuke kaget adalah karena sejak dulu Sakura sangat membenci pelajaran menggambar dan sangat tidak menyukai dengan segala hal yang berbau dengan gambar karena dia tidak bisa menggambar. Pernah suatu ketika saat meteka kecil, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk menggambar tapi karena hasil gambarnya jelek Sakura malah menangis dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa menggambarkannya untuk Sakura.

"Ini... Kau yang menggambarnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil gambar tersebut.

"Jangan ditertawai!" Sakura dengan cepat mengambil gambar itu lagi dari tangan Sasuke dan buru-buru menutup bukunya.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tidak menduga kalau kau yang menggambar ini... Soalnya dari dulu kau paling tidak senang kalau disuruh menggambar, kan... " balas Sasuke dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin Sakura salah paham padanya.

"Aku memang tidak suka menggambar," desah Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambutnya,"tapi gambar ini memiliki arti sendiri buatku... " ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja termenung sedih sambil membuka buku dan melihat gambar itu lagi.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung mengubah topik saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang menjadi sedih.

"Aku ingin kau menggambar ulang gambarku. Yah, aku akui gambarku jelek, jadi tolong yah Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit malu-malu. Kemudian dia menyerahkan gambar miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik dan sebagus yang kubisa untuk membuatnya!" balas Sasuke sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum lega saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Saat keduanya tengah asik mengobrol tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan yang cukup terdengar. Penasaran, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya berisik banget sampe kedengeran kemari?" Sakura yang penasaran melongok ke arah luar jendela. Di sana dia mendapati banyaknya kerumunan murid (terutama murid laki-laki) yang tengah berteriak-teriak. Diantara kerumunan itu terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah sambil dikawal oleh beberapa orang polisi.

"Lho, itu kan Sasame," ucap Sasuke yang langsung dapat mengenali sosok gadis yang tengah dikerumuni itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Sasame?" tanya Sakura sambil membulatkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya. Dulu aku sempat sekelas dengannya dan sampai sekarang kami masih sering saling kontak," jawab Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Sasukeeeee! Kenapa gak pernah bilang kalau kenal sama Sasame? Dia itu terkenal banget di Konoha! Ya ampun aku harus turun ke bawah minta foto dan tanda tangan!" Sakura mendadak histeris begitu mengetahui gadis itu adalah Sasame Fuma, penyanyi pendatang baru yang lagu-lagunya lagi terkenal di Konoha. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura langsung melesat kabur.

"Astaga... Aku tidak tau Sakura mengidolakan Sasame." Sasuke dibuat geleng-geleng saat mengetahui Sakura ternyata menyukai Sasame. "Tapi siapa gadis yang ada di sebelah Sasame?" pandangan Sasuke kini tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan di sebelah Sasame.

"Dia itu karakter juga... Sama sepertiku," sambar Clown yang baru bisa mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Maksudmu... Dia sama seperti dirimu?" tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan maksud perkataan Clown yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dari Clown. "Tapi bagaimana bisa... ?" gumam Sasuke pelan yang sekarang menyimpan tanda tanya besar mengenai sosok yang berada di samping Sasame.

Siapakah sosok yang ada di sebelah Sasame? Apakah dia benar karakter juga seperti Clown?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sasuke berhasil OOC berat wkwkwkwkw. Biarlah, gw agak bosen liat dia selalu dibikin terlalu cool dan dibuat selalu populer dalam setiap rata-rata cerita yang gw baca hauhauhau o_0.

Apakah ada yang pernah mengalami hal seperti Mikoto? Suka sama karakter khayalan? Hayo, ngaku! Angkat ketek masing-masing yang merasa hehehe. Well, saran dan kritik silahkan dikirim. Akan gw usahain untuk diperbaikin (inget ya, ngasih saran dan pendapat bukan jadi ikutan ngatur isi cerita :D).

.

.

Thanks For Reading!


	4. Haruna Shirayuki

Apa kalian tau apa itu original character? Pernah tidak kalian membuat original character? Percaya dan meyakini original character itu benar-benar hidup? Tentunya mereka hanya hidup dalam dunia kita sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau original character buatan kita benar-benar hidup? Mereka hidup dan ada kalau kau mempercayainya.

* * *

Pada chapter sebelumnya Konoha kedatangan seorang penyanyi muda yang baru naik daun bernama Sasame Fuma. Gadis itu menjadi murid Konoha dan merupakan teman Sasuke dulu saat di Otogakure. Ternyata Sasame memiliki seorang karakter yang juga menemainya. Siapakah karakter yang mendampingi Sasame?

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate, OOC terutama Sasuke dan Hinata, OC (Ya, seperti pada judulnya di cerita ini akan ada OC), gaje, bahasa gak jelas (kadang baku, kadang gak), DLDR!  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Fantasy/Humor**

**Story By : Riku19, dedicated to OC lovers, myself and for readers **

**Please enjoy this story, Happy Read**

**xxxx**

**Original Character : I Just Fantasy**

**Chapter 4**

**-Haruna Shirayuki-**

**xxx**

"Aku jadi penasaran, ingin melihat karakter yang mendampingi Sasame dari dekat," ucap Sasuke yang jadi merasa tertarik untuk melihat sosok karakter milik Sasame.

"Aku juga sama," timpal Clown yang ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Clown ikut keluar untuk melihat ke bawah. Sementara keadaan di bawah benar-benar ramai akibat kerumunan para murid dan disertai teriakan-teriakan yang meneriakkan nama Sasame.

"SASAME I LOP U PULL!"

"SASAMEE MARRY MEE!"

"SASAMEE MUACCCCHHHH!"

"SASAME JADIKAN AKU YANG KEDUAAA!"

Begitulah suara-suara sumbang dari murid laki-laki yang sudah mirip katak memanggil hujan di siang bolong. Sementara anak-anak perempuan juga tak mau kalah hebohnya.

"SASAMEE IMUTNYAAAA JADI IRI!"

"SASAMEEE MINTA FOTONYA DONGG!"

"SASAME AKU MAU TANDA TANGAN DI JIDATT DONGG!"

Seruan-seruan anak-anak perempuan juga tak kalah menghebohkan dan keributan ini tak bisa diatasi oleh pihak sekolah yang hanya bisa pasrah melihat para murid-muridnya yang sableng.

"Aduh, susah sekali melihatnya!" Sasuke yang berada diantara kerumunan juga tampak repot. Dia berusaha untuk mendekat tapi yang ada dia malah didorong-dorong dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sasuke, orangnya sudah naik ke atas tuh. Kayaknya dia bakalan jadi teman sekelasmu." Clown menunjuk sosok Sasame yang ternyata sudah menaiki tangga dan sepertinya dia berjalan ke arah kelas Sasuke.

* * *

**Di depan kelas 1-A...**

* * *

"SASAME! SASAME! SASAME! SASAME!" murid-murid itu berdesakan mengikuti sang idola sampai masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Berhenti sampai di depan sini dan jangan ada yang berani masuk!" kata salah seorang murid kelas 1-A yang mengusir murid-murid lainnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu berjaga di depan pintu bersama beberapa anak lainnya bak _bodyguard_.

"Minggir dari sana Ukon!" omel seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan anak yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Iya, minggir dong! Jangan menghalangi kami!" timpal seorang anak beralis tebal sambil nunjuk-nunjuk _bodyguard_ dadakannya Sasame.

"Gak usah banyak bacot! Ini kelas kami jadi kalian semua MINGGIRRR!" Ukon ngamuk-ngamuk dan langsung ngedorong segerombolan anak-anak lain yang berkerumun di depan pintu kelas 1-A.

"Ih, lo berani sama gue?" pelotot Sakon yang gak terima didorong-dorong.

"Peduli amat! Pokoknya kami akan melindungi Sasame dengan jiwa raga kami!" koar Ukon bersemangat.

'_Lu aja kali gua kagak!'_ batin temen-temennya yang lain sambil _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kegajean Ukon.

"Ukon! Kalau lo berani menghalangi gue, malam ini lo tidur sendiri!" jeger! Bagai disambar petir di gurun Sahara, Ukon langsung melotot setelah mendengar ancaman Sakon.

"Gue gak peduli!" dengus Ukon dengan sok, "kalau gitu lo juga gak boleh pinjem baju gue, buku gue, pulpen gue, sama celana dalem gue!" Ukon mulai buka aibnya Sakon.

"Wow... Sampe tukeran celana dalem segala ck ck ck." Anak-anak cewek jiwa _fujo_-nya langsung on seketika.

"Ukon kampret! Kok lu cerita-cerita sih?" Sakon mukanya langsung merah berkat aibnya yang terbongkar. Walhasil pemuda kembar itu sekarang lagi saling adu tabokan dan sepakan di depan umum.

"Seru nih! Ada yang mau pasang siapa yang menang?" celetuk Suigetsu yang kayanya udah ketularan sifat maternya Kakuzu.

"Dasar ubanan!" Ukon mulai sewot.

"Ngomong lu! Elo juga kalesss!" bales Sakon dengan alaynya.

"Ih, berani lo sama gue!"

"Apa lu liat-liat!"

_Plak!_

_Bak!_

_Buk!_

_Jedugh!_

_Gluduk gluduk!_

_BRAKH!_

Akhirnya duo kembar itu malah jadi saling ribut sendiri sambil cakar-cakaran udah persis kucing yang lagi rebutan daerah kekuasaan. Ujung-ujungnya mahkluk kembar itu gelindingan turun tangga dan berakhir naas goler dua-duaan di bawah lantaran kepalanya kejedot ubin.

_Krinnngggggg! Krinnnnnggggg!_

Gak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Woi, udah masuk tuh! Sana pada minggat! Guk guk!" usir salah seorang anak berambut coklat pendek sambil setengah menggonggong (?).

"BHUUUUU!" walhasil pemuda tadi sukses kena sorakan berantai plus kuah dari murid-murid lainnya.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas 1-A...**

* * *

Suasana belajar pada hari itu benar-benar kacau, karena...

.

.

"Sasame, ntar pulang sama siapa?" tanya seorang anak berkulit gelap yang dengan cueknya berdiri santai di depan meja gadis berambut _orange_ itu.

"Sasame... Krauk... Nanti minta foto bareng boleh, gak?" sambar seorang anak laki-laki lain yang bertubuh agak besar sambil memakan keripik.

"Sasame boleh main ke rumahnya, gak?" celetuk anak lainnya penuh harap.

"Sasame punya kolesi buku icha-icha _paradise _?" samber satu-satunya mahkluk paling dewasa di situ aka Kakashi.

Akibatnya tempat duduk Sasame dikerubutin kayak gula dikerumunin semut. bahkan Kakashi yang seharusnya mengajar malah ikutan nongkrong di tempat duduk Sasame.

"KALIAAANNN! SEMUANYA KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK MASING-MASING!" teriak Sasuke yang jadi esmosi sendiri. Ayolah dia datang ke sekolah untuk belajar bukannya buang-buang waktu seperti ini. Semua murid yang lagi asik berkumpul di tempat Sasame otomatis langsung menatap Sasuke dengan heran (termasuk Kakashi).

"Sekarang ini waktunya buat belajar, kan? Kakashi-_sensei _juga ngapain ikut-ikutan?" omel Sasuke sambil nunjuk satu-persatu tertuduh yang telah membuat kelas jadi kacau.

"Kalau begitu hari ini bebas belajar," sahut Kakashi seenak jidatnya dan dia langsung ngelanjutin acara tepe-tepenya ke Sasame. Sasuke yang ngeliat kelakuan gurunya cuma bisa _facepalm_.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja," ucap Sasuke dengan serius. Sayangnya saat itu tak ada satu orang pun yang peduli. Mereka semua asik mengerumuni Sasame.

"Hnn, dasar!" rutuk Sasuke yang kesal sendiri. Akhirnya dia benar-benar mau pulang, toh udah jam terakhir ini jadi gak masalah kalau dia pulang duluan daripada stress di dalam kelas.

Sasuke langsung mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya yang masih tertata rapih di atas meja. Namun begitu pemuda itu berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba saja Sasame yang sedari tadi diam saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun _tunggu aku!" teriak gadis itu yang langsung mengambil tasnya juga dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa Sasame?" balas Sasuke yang dengan malas menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang menghampirinya itu.

"Aku mau ikut pulang bersamamu," ucapnya yang sontak membuat para adam di kelas 1-A langsung panas, iri dan bete. Masing-masing mereka menghujani Sasuke dengan tatapan _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing (kecuali Shikamaru yang malah asik molor dan Naruto yang malah asik kedip-kedipin mata ke arah Sakura).

"Eeeh, ta—" Sasuke yang merinding dipelototin sama hampir seisi kelas berusaha untuk menolak tapi sayang omongannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Sasame.

"Semuanya kami permisi dulu!" dengan cepat Sasame langsung berpamitan dan menarik Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke... " gumam Sakura dari kejauhan yang merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap Sasame terhadap Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku jadi menyeret-nyeretmu seperti ini," ucap Sasame begitu mereka sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah.

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa... " balas Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Sasame.

"Maaf... " Sasame langsung menunduk agak malu setelah melihat Sasuke yang seperti menjaga jarak dan canggung kepadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengenalku," kata Sasuke dengan takjub.

"Bukannya dulu kita satu sekolah dan sekelas?" balas Sasame yang sepertinya masih mengingat Sasuke.

"Sulit kupercaya, jadi kau masih mengingatku?" Sasuke sekali lagi dibuat takjub pada kenyataan Sasame masih mengingat dirinya dan masih mau mengenalnya sebagai seorang teman.

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" seru gadis itu dengan bersemangat, "Sasuke dulu selalu menolongku dari anak-anak nakal yang membuatku menangis," ucapnya sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang merekah dari bibir pucatnya kepada Sasuke.

"Wah... Aku jadi malu ternyata kau masih ingat ya... " Sasuke langsung mengusap=usap lehernya dengan canggung.

"Tentu saja karena ujung-ujungnya kau yang pasti dipukuli dan kalian berdua malah menangis bersama," sambar Clown yang juga masih ingat kejadian saat Sasuke bersekolah di Otogakure.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah membantuku saat itu!" bisik Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak berselera melawan anak kecil," dengus Clown dengan angkuh. "Aku inginnya melawan monster, godzilla atau robot penghancur dunia muahahahahaha!" ucapnya berapi-api sambil berandai-andai kalau dia adalah ksatria berkuda penyelamat dunia.

"Kau memalukan... " Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan karakter buatannya yang sekarang sukses duduk di atas batu sambil bawa-bawa ranting pohon (yang dia anggap itu adalah kuda dan pedang).

"Hmppftt... Hahahaha... " tiba-tiba saja Sasame yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawa akhirnya tak bisa menahannya lagi. Gadis itu tertawa dengan malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Sontak Sasuke dan Clown langsung terdiam melihat Sasame.

"Kalian berdua lucu ya, haha... " ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Sasame... Ka-kau... Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sosok Clown yang masih terpaku di atas batu. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu berjalan ke arah posisi di mana Clown berada kemudian dia membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas!" jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Sasame... Uh... " Sasuke jadi salah tingkah sendiri mau bilang apa ke Sasame perihal sosok yang menemaninya itu.

"Aku mengerti!" sahut gadis itu tiba-tiba, "aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain!" katanya lagi seperti paham apa yang mau dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih Sasame," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lega.

"Kita sama-sama jaga rahasia. Lagipula, aku yakin Sasuke juga dapat melihat sosok karakter yang saat ini ada di sebelahku," kata Sasame dengan sangat yakin. Dia yakin sekali kalau Sasuke dapat melihat sosok gadis yang ada di sisinya.

"Mari kuperkenalkan. Namanya adalah Haruna Shirayuki. Dia adalah karakter buatanku." Sasame memperkenalkan sosok yang ada di sebelahnya kepada Sasuke dan Clown.

"Namaku adalah Haruna Shirayuki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua," ucap sosok gadis berambut merah darah itu dengan ramah sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke selanjutnya dengan adanya sosok karakter lain? Kenapa semakin banyak orang yang bisa melihat kehadiran karakter miliknya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : SASAME CIUM DAKU! -ikutan gila- hahahaha...

Dari chapter sini akan mulai muncul beberapa OC (karakter) milik dari para tokoh-tokoh Naruto. Thanks for reading. Saran dan kritik diterima seluas jidat Sakura, bagi yang berkenan dengan cerita ini silahkan klik back.


	5. I Like Her

Apa kalian tau apa itu original character? Pernah tidak kalian membuat original character? Percaya dan meyakini original character itu benar-benar hidup? Tentunya mereka hanya hidup dalam dunia kita sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau original character buatan kita benar-benar hidup? Mereka hidup dan ada kalau kau mempercayainya.

* * *

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate, OOC terutama Sasuke dan Hinata, OC (Ya, seperti pada judulnya di cerita ini akan ada OC), gaje, bahasa gak jelas (kadang baku, kadang gak), DLDR!  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Fantasy/Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku (maunya ini sih, semoga gak banting setir)**

**Story By : Riku19, dedicated to OC lovers, myself and for readers **

**Please enjoy this story, Happy Read**

**xxxx**

**Original Character : I Just Fantasy**

**Chapter 5**

**(I Like Her)**

**xxx**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sasame yang merupakan penyanyi idola remaja memilih untuk pulang bersama Sasuke dan membuat murid lainnya iri. Selain itu Sasame juga memperkenalkan karakter buatannya yang bernama Haruna Shirayuki. Bagaimana kisah Sasuke bersama karakter buatannya?

.

.

Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha...

Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk belajar sambil memainkan alat tulisnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran... bagaimana caranya Sasame bisa mendapatkan karakternya itu, ya?" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata sejak tadi dia memikirkan sosok Haruna yang merupakan karakter buatan Sasame.

"Entahlah, kemungkinan apapun bisa saja terjadi," jawab Clown sekenanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang kini kembali fokus pada buku dan pensilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Clown yang kemudian mendekati Sasuke. "Kau menggambar karakter Sakura di buku itu?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat anak itu menggambar karakter milik Sakura.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang sosok yang dia gambar dengan sebuah senyuman. "Nah, sudah selesai. Sakura tinggal menuliskan nama karakternya dan latar belakangnya setelah itu keajaiban akan muncul dengan sendirinya." Sasuke berseru puas. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan Sakura akan berdampingan dengan karakter buatannya sendiri.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur! Selamat malam semua!" katanya sambil mematikan lampu kamar dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

* * *

Esoknya di sekolah...

.

.

"Sakura!" begitu melihat gadis itu Sasuke langsung memanggilnya sambil berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Eh, selamat pa— " Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang pagi itu terlihat sangat bersemangat sedang menuju ke arah dirinya. Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan salam, Sasuke langsung menarik lengannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar," kata pemuda berambut gelap itu yang kemudian membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Aduh Sasuke. Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Sebentar lagi bel lho!" kata Sakura yang sedikit resah. Maklum saja pelajaran pertama di pegang oleh Danzo yang terkenal sangat kejam dan sangat disiplin. Dia tak segan menghukum murid yang telat masuk ke dalam pelajarannya meski sang murid hanya terlambat satu menit.

"Ini untukmu!" Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas yang sudah ada gambarnya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke ini... ini karakter milikku yang kau gambar?" Sakura hampir tak mengenali sosok karakter miliknya sendiri, karena di tangan Sasuke gambar itu jadi berbeda dan pastinya jadi jauh lebih bagus daripada yang dia gambar sendiri *Sakura langsung pundung di tembok ngorek-ngorek lantai*.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Sasuke dengan agak khawatir karena Sakura mendadak pundung.

Sakura terus memandangi sosok gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan sedikit _highlight_ biru pada sisi rambutnya itu dengan rasa kagum. Untuk sesaat dia jadi lupa dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh? Apa aku suka? Tidak aku tidak suka," balas Sakura yang membuat Sasuke _down_ karena mendengar ucapan Sakura yang bilang tidak suka dengan gambar itu, "tapi aku SANGAT menyukainyaaaaaa!" sambung Sakura lagi dengan setengah berteriak. Pernyataannya sesuai dengan wajah cerianya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke! Kau tidak tau betapa berartinya gambar ini untukku!" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Iya, sama-sama Sakura... " balas Sasuke yang wajahnya sukses berubah merah karena pelukan Sakura barusan.

"Sakura, jangan lupa diberi nama dan kau tulis mengenai sejarah karakter ini di sini." Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak lupa memberi nama dan menuliskan latar belakang mengenai sang karakter di kertas itu.

"Tentu. Aku akan menulisnya di rumah nanti. Sekarang ayo ke kelas!" balas Sakura dengan riang. Kemudian gadis itu berlari keluar dari perpustakaan yang disusul oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

* * *

Istirahat...

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi Sasuke segera pergi menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman _favorite_-nya yang biasa dia beli. Begitu mendapatkan segelas jus tomat dan _sandwich (_dengan_ double extra _tomat di dalamnya_)_ pemuda itu beranjak pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah sambil membawa-bawa laptop tercintanya. Tujuannya pasti tak lain dan tak bukan untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk ke _e-mail_ miliknya dan satu diantaranya adalah pesan dari Stroberi yang memang sangat dia tunggu.

Begitu sampai di halaman belakang, pemuda itu bergegas menuju tempat kesukaannya. Sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang tengah berdiri kokoh di pojokan. Bagian akarnya yang mencuat ke luar tanah adalah tempat duduk yang nyaman bagi Sasuke sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke sekolah Konoha. Sasuke lekas menduduki singgasananya dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Setelah itu dia meletakkan jus serta _sandwich_ yang dia beli ke atas rerumputan (oke, _sandwich_-nya di sini ada tempat plastiknya). Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup aman, dia membuka laptopnya secara perlahan.

Dugaan Sasuke benar karena ada satu pesan dari Stroberi yang masuk. Di pesan itu Stroberi mengatakan kalau dia punya kejutan untuk Sasuke dan hal itu membuatnya jadi penasaran kira-kira kejutan apa yang mau diberikan Stroberi untuknya. Setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menulis melanjutkan ceritanya sedikit dan sisanya akan dia selesaikan nanti di rumah.

Saat mulai mengetik tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya.

_Click!_

Gadis itu memotret apa yang sedang diketik oleh Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Sasuke bisa juga menulis hal seperti itu," ucap Hinata yang berkomentar dengan serius.

"Hinata! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Sasuke sontak kaget dan langsung menutup laptopnya.

"Cukup lama sampai aku bisa mengetahui isi tulisanmu tadi," balas Hinata dengan wajah _poker face_.

"Hinata, aku minta padamu untuk tak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun," kata Sasuke dengan panik. Jangan smapai deh semua orang mengetahui identitasnya di dunia maya yang merangkap sebagai author. Dia khawatir akan ada orang yang merusaknya atau malah mentertawainya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa kalau Sasuke mau membantuku." Sasuke langsung cemberut begitu mengetahui gadis berambut indigo itu meminta imbalan darinya.

"Kau mau aku membantumu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin kau menggantikanku menjaga perpustakaan," balas Hinata.

"Tapi aku—" Sasuke sebenarnya merasa keberatan dan berusaha untuk menolak tapi Hinata seperti mengetahui kalau Sasuke ingin menolak dan segera memotong ucapan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu berhasil ngeles.

"Atau akan kukatakan pada seisi sekolah tentang hal ini." Gadis itu entah sejak kapan sudah mengeluarkan _megaphone_ dan bersiap-siap untuk menggunakannya.

"Ah, tunggu-tunggu! Baiklah aku akan menggantikan tugasmu itu!" akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan Hinata tadi.

'_Sejak kapan benda itu ada di tangannya... '_ batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat keajaiban Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkuk dengan sopan pada Sasuke (padahal tadi dia habis mengancam Sasuke ck ck ck) dan setelah itu dia pergi dengan santai.

Tak lama setelah Hinata pergi muncul lagi satu orang pengganggu. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke sambil terkekeh, senyum-senyum aneh.

"Hei, apa maksud dari senyum anehmu itu?" Sasuke langsung merasa kalau Naruto sedang memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai dirinya dan itu sungguh sangat membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ketahuan, ya! Pasti ada apa-apa sama Hinata!" celetuk Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Aku dan Hinata? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang benar-benar jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang sedang ada di otak Naruto saat ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bego deh!" Naruto langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Barusan gue liat Hinata dari sini. Nah, kalian pasti habis kencan, ya kan? Udah ngaku aja deh, gak usah malu-malu ayam gitu!" katanya lagi yang sepertinya anak itu sedang salah kaprah. Dia mengira Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berpacaran tadi.

"Singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu! Aku dan Hinata tidak berkencan apalagi sampai pacaran!" balas Sasuke sambil menggetok jidat Naruto.

"Auh!" Naruto mengaduh pelan dan mengelus jidatnya. "Tapi kalian cocok! Lo sama Hinata itu serasi!" Naruto malah nekad mau menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula aku sudah suka sama seseorang." Sepertinya Sasuke yang kesal karena seenaknya dijodohin malah jadi keceplosan.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu dan membuat Sasuke jadi terdesak.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu tau!" Sasuke berusaha untuk mengelak. Buru-buru dia berjalan untuk menghindari Naruto. Namun sayang Naruto lebih cepat lagi menarik tangannya.

"Bilang dulu siapa. Gue penasaran!" Naruto memang sangat penasaran sekali karena Sasuke itu satu-satunya temannya yang unik, siapa tau seleranya juga unik (?)

"Naruto lepas!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Gak sebelum loe kasih tau, siapa yang loe suka," balas Naruto yang makin ngotot pengen tau.

Sasuke tau sekali watak Naruto walaupun mereka belum lama saling mengenal. Naruto tipe yang selalu berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya termasuk kalau sudah penasaran seperti ini. Pemuda itu bakalan jadi mahkluk yang paling keras kepala sedunia. Sasuke melirik Clown yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dengan tatapan memelas, seolah meminta bantuan pada karakter itu.

"Katakan saja kau suka pada Sasame, beres," saran Clown dengan santai padahal dia tau saat itu di belakang Sasuke ada Sasame yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya, ya akan kuberitahu padamu kalau aku itu suka pada Sasame. Puas Naruto?" Sasuke akhirnya menuruti saran dari Clown dengan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu dengan suara yang agak keras.

"A-apa kau bilang? Sa-Sasuke suka padaku? Apa itu benar Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasame sontak kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke barusan.

'_Ah, sial... '_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke... Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, pe-permisi... " Sasame sukses kabur dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sa-Sasame tunggu dulu, kau salah paham!" meskipun sudah teriak gadis itu tetap saja pergi.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar senang melihatku mendapat masalah!" geram Sasuke pada Naruto dan Clown. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi berlari menyusul Sasame.

"Hah? Berdua? Rasanya di sini hanya ada aku sendiri?" ucap Naruto dengan cengo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu dia ikut menyusul Sasuke.

* * *

Di perpustakaan...

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai dengan janjinya pada Hinata, Sasuke menggantikan gadis itu untuk menjaga perpustakaan meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat malas karena hari ini dia berniat untuk menulis dan melanjutkan semua cerita yang sudah dia _publish_. Selain itu suasana hatinya juga sedang jelek karena kejadian pas istirahat tadi. Dia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sasame kalau gadis itu salah paham terhadapnya. Tapi untungnya Sasame mau mengerti dan bisa paham. Dia khawatir kalau gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak berteman lagi padanya.

"Gara-gara ulahmu aku hampir kena masalah dengan Sasame," gerutu Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca buku. Untung suasana perpustakaan sedang sepi jadi dia bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Clown.

"Lho? Kenapa jadi aku? Yang bilang begitu, kan kau!" balas Clown yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi semua itu karena saran darimu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau saat itu di belakangku ada Sasame?" omel Sasuke yang merasa Clown seperti sengaja membuatnya untuk berbicara seperti tadi.

"Agar kau bisa melupakan Sakura. Siapa tau Sasame suka padamu!" rupanya Clown berniat menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sasame. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri kenapa orang-orang terdekatnya seperti berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi mak comblang bagi dirinya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku hanya akan menyukai Sakura dan itu tak akan berubah," balas Sasuke dengan cepat. Dia merasa sangat keberatan kalau sampai dijodoh-jodohkan oleh gadis lain.

"Kau suka padanya tapi tak pernah terus terang juga tak ada gunanya! Kenapa? Kau takut bilang yang sebenarnya? Kau takut jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri? Kalau dia sampai diambil orang kau akan gigit jari Sasuke!" ceramah Clown panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar semua perkataan Clown. Kalau dipikir-pikir ucapannya memang benar tapi jujur dia memang sangat takut. Takut Sakura mengetahuinya dan malah akan menjauhinya.

_BRAKHH!_

Tapi suasana hening itu terganggu oleh kedatangan Orochimaru yang masuk tanpa permisi asal dobrak pintu sembarangan.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH IBLIS! KALI INI AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU JAUH-JAUH!" katanya sambil menciprat-cipratkan air dari mangkuk yang dia bawa. Clown dan Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Orochimaru yang tampaknya belum kapok main setan-setanan sambil membatin 'ya elah, ini mahkluk gak kapok juga!' padahal berkat aksi sedengnya itu si Orochimaru sempet beguling-guling ria dan bikin encoknya kumat.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kapan Sasuke akan berterus-terang pada Sasuke? Dan kapan Orochimaru berhasil mengusir sang 'iblis'? Atau malah dia yang akan terusir?

**TBC... **

* * *

A/N : Yap, selesai juga! Kayaknya si Oro gak akan kapok-kapok sebelum si setan kabur dari Sasukenya tercinta? -diKusanagi Sasuke-

Entah kenapa di chapter ini gw malah merasa feelnya dapet ke SasuHina (What!) bahahahahaha mereka kayaknya cocok juga... Tapi entahlah, niatnya mau bikin SasuSaku dan semoga gw gak melenceng dari tujuan awal. Hinata memang menggoda tapi Sasuke tetap cinta Sakura (semoga gw tak terdoga :D).

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
